


run

by Evanstanwrites



Category: AU - Fandom, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, mobster au - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, Slavery, Violence, highschool sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanstanwrites/pseuds/Evanstanwrites
Summary: high school sweethearts Bucky and y/n are madly in love when suddenly y/n disappears





	1. Chapter 1

Graduation day,warm and sunny, everywhere you look you can see happy faces and this day was also filled with love because this was the day that mob boss’s son Bucky Barnes would propose to his girlfriend of 5 years. He loved her so much despite the world he lived in, his girl didn’t know of that world yet, he would tell her when the time came for him to take his fathers place. Which was still a long time ahead of them, he wanted to enjoy his youth first together with his y/n. Live a quiet life somewhere outside the city, give y/n time to go to the college she always wanted to go to. Her dream was to be a kindergarten teacher despite the wishes of her father, he also wanted her to follow in his footsteps, something she despised the thought of.   
The three of them sat in the first row listening to the dean speaking about how he believed that this year's graduates could change the world. Bucky was holding y/n’s hand in his lap while he subtly talked with his best friend Steve. It wasn’t long before the three of them stood with their families throwing a small celebration party.Y/n’s father the CEO of one of the biggest business’ in the city had brought champagne, knowing of the plan bucky had in the works. The week prior bucky had come to talk with him to ask his permission to marry y/n. Bucky stood holding a black velvet box inside the pocket of his pants, he was nervous which he had no reason to be, he knew she would say yes. y/n and bucky often talked about what their future would entail, even going as far as describing how she wanted their wedding to look and the names of their children. Steve had taken Bucky aside to talk while y/n was talking with their father’s. The three of them had developed a secret language when they were small kids, nobody but them knew what it meant, so they could talk freely around everyone. It didn’t sound alien or anything it was normal sentences they used but they meant something different than what you would think but whoever was with them would never know that they said something totally different.This helped with their many plans against their parents throughout the years. Once Steve talked some sense into bucky they walked back to where their family stood.  
“Doll can I talk to you for a minute?” bucky whispered in y/n’s ear the moment he was next to her taking her hand and leading her away from the group in the direction of the little flower park that was one of y/n’s favourite places.  
“Is something wrong my wolf? where are we going?” she asked him a bit worried. “Nothing is wrong doll, I just want some time alone with my best girl that I love so much.” “oooh you cheesy boy.” “you love it baby, just admit it. and you know it’s only for you.”bucky said which made y/n giggle and blush.   
When they reached the open spot surrounded with flowers in all different colours Bucky started to talk. “Doll, there is something important I want to ask you, I know we talked about our future and how we envisioned it turning out. I need to be honest baby, I don’t care what it holds, as long as I have you by my side I have everything I could want or need.” Bucky said while getting on one knee and holding out the velvet box open in his hand showing a simple ring with one white diamond and a heart on each side of it. There was already tears streaming down her cheeks at the sight of the love of her life down on his knee in front of her.   
“y/n y/l/n will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”   
The second he closed his mouth she launched herself at him, she jumped in his arms making them fall on the ground with her on top of him as she kissed him. After a few minutes alone making out they started to make their way back to where their family waited when one of y/n’s friends called her over. “go doll I’ll meet you back with the rest in a few” Bucky said kissing the side of her head and then walking away. This was the last moment bucky spent with y/n. 

10 years later 

The White Wolf, a high end company lead by CEO James Barnes and Steve Rogers as his human resource director. The company had enormously grown since James had took over from his father, not that his father did a bad job but he didn’t put much of his time into it. The company was still a cover up for the mobster life and the reason the it continues to grow was because since his fiancee disappeared he did nothing else but work in his double life. He never gave up on his search for her, in the first few years after she went missing he actively searched for her but now he had many of his best men looking for her instead. He never once believed that she ran away, she would never do that, she was happy and she loved him too much to just leave like that without any trace. That’s why he knew deep down that something must have happened, so he would never give up his search for her. Whatever time he had besides his “normal” working hours he also spent them working in his office, he hadn’t anything to go home to so he did the only thing that calmed his mind.  
The sun was setting when steve walked into his office with a few beers in hand.  
“you’re still here Buck? why do you keep doing this to yourself, you should start to live again, maybe find yourself a girl.”  
“Stop it Steve, don’t start this shit again, you know I won’t.” Bucky says getting irritated at his best friend.  
“Com’on Buck what is the chance she is even still alive?”  
“I love you man but if you know what’s good for you, you shut the fuck up right now” Bucky snaps. 

*******  
“I have a meeting with the right hand of one of the biggest companies in the country. so I need you to make some coffee when the man gets here, then I need you to stay out of our way. Is that understood?” Mister Stark commanded her from behind his desk.  
“yes mister Stark” she answered before making her way out of his office and to the small kitchenette to start a fresh pot of coffee.  
When the meeting started she had a tray with coffee and some pastries in hand as she entered the meeting room. She waited after she knocked on the office door for mister stark to call her in. She was told to never look directly at anyone who was in his office and she was never to speak unless spoken too. So she kept looking at her feet when she walked in, lucky she knows the office like the back of her hand.   
“thank you sweetheart, you can place it on the coffee table.” Mister Stark told her in his sweet talker voice. She worked for years in his company and he had taken a direct liking to her. He always flirted with her in his own way, and tried to get her in his bed but she always found a way to reject him without directly saying no. Mister Stark provided for her, he gave her a place to live ( in a part of his own home), work and everything she could need, not that she had a choice in the matter. She was a captive, a victim, kept like royalty but treated like a dog with a necklace more like a collar around her neck that had a tracker imbedded and a shock system in place if she misbehaved. She also always had one of Starks henchmen with her.  
Once she placed the tray on the coffee table she broke unwillingly one of the rules, she looked up from the tray and found a blond man with a pair of familiar blue eyes staring back at her.

*******

“y/n?” Steve asked the woman in wonder, not believing what he saw in front of him. It was like he was hallucinating, it couldn't be her could it ? he always believed she was dead. But now it was like he was looking at one of those pictures on Bucky’s desk, only the woman slightly older.  
I’m sorry sir but I think you’ve mistaken me for someone else, my name is Lucy.” the woman said looking away from him and back to the tray with coffee.  
“Sorry, you just look like a girl I used to know. It’s my mistake sorry ma’am.” A small smile came upon her lips but it didn’t reach her eyes. She bent down to pour the coffee into the cups when something silver and blinking around her neck caught his eyes. It was a ring, not just any ring, it was the engagement ring Bucky had given y/n when he proposed. He knew that ring all too well, he had gone with Bucky to find the ring. It was clear that the woman was y/n but maybe Stark was holding her captive. Using her as a slave of some kind. When she felt his gaze upon her she quickly hid the ring beneath her blouse. He had to do something but first he had to get her alone somehow. For now though, he would play along and get this meeting he knew wasn’t going anywhere over with.  
“Thank you for the coffee honey, you can go now.” Stark told her with a pat to her ass to which she nodded and left.  
“so, mister Rogers, how much does your boss want for his club?”

******  
An hour later the meeting was over and he was walking towards the elevator that would take him into the garage where his sports car waited for him. Luck was on his side when he saw that y/n was also waiting in front of the elevator but there was a guy standing next to her.  
When the doors opened they both got in with y/n standing just in front of him and the guy next to her. This was his chance to really talk to her, he just had to make sure that the guy didn’t noticed. Taking a step forward he whispered next to her ear:   
“I know it’s you y/n, that ring around your neck, is one of a kind.” he pulled back when he saw the other guy move when the doors opened and walked out before y/n. As she left the elevator she stopped and turned to Steve.   
“Mister Rogers, I hope you had a good meeting. have a safe drive back.”  
“Thank you miss, it was a productive one…..maybe if everything works out you could be working for The White Wolf .”  
“that’s good sir, but I doubt I’ll ever work for your company I have an exclusive contract with Mister Stark,I work only for him, here and at his home.”  
at that moment the guy that was with her called out for her that they needed to go.  
“sorry I need to go sir, good afternoon.” she said already turning away.  
before she was out of hearshot he called out for her.  
“Ma’am just one question, are you happy here?” her eyes widen with the memory of what he really was asking.  
“Yes sir, it’s a whole new world here working for Stark.”  
“well then many adventures awaits you.” he said trying to sound as relaxed as he could.  
Now there was no mistaken this was for certain y/n y/l/n. He knew there would never be a business relationship with Stark industries now, not when he tells Bucky that he found his girl in the clutches of Mr.Stark himself.

*********  
Bucky was just in the middle of a meeting with two of his henchmen when Steve ran into his office and shouted at the men to get out. When they didn’t make a move and only looked dumbfounded at Bucky Steve yelled again before they got up and left the office.  
“Well well well Stevie boy, it’s not often that you come in here like that, so I assume that the meeting you had with Stark didn’t go well.” Bucky said while leaning back in his chair looking at his best friend seeing how distressed he was. It made him worrying a bit for him, Steve was normally well under control of himself.  
Steve ran a hand over his face while plopping down on the sofa in the corner of the office.  
“The meeting itself was good even great, he bid more than what we’re asking. But we can’t make that deal Buck.”  
“And why is that Steve? If he is willing to pay more that we ask, we have to make this deal.”  
“Cus he has Slaves working for him.”  
“Slaves, you wanna break the deal for some slaves. Really Steve?!” Bucky raises his voice.  
“Have you lost your mind? we need this deal Steve.”  
“It’s y/n Buck” Steve almost whispers  
“What?” Bucky asks not sure if he understood right.  
“Stark has y/n, he keeps her as his slave. We can’t make this deal, we need to destroy him.”

******  
When y/n arrived at Stark’s mansion he was already waiting in the door opening with his arms crossed and looking blank faced in front of him. How did he get here so fast? She left before him. He even got out of his work suit and was wearing new dark slacks and a red button shirt.   
“Took you long enough sweetheart.” He grunts once she walks past him into the house.  
“I came here straight from the office, I swear.”  
“Well we need to talk and I’ll get straight to the point. How did Mr Rogers knew who you are?” he says walking to her and making her take a few steps back till her back met the wall.  
“I don’t know Sir, I’ve never met him before.” she tries to sound convincing.  
Stark squints his eyes at her looking for the lie when he wraps his hand around her neck.  
“Try better, I don’t believe you. Tell me the truth.” he whispers in her ear squeezing her throat a little harder.  
Tears reach her eyes realizing she can’t lie to him, he would see through it directly. So she tells him part of the truth.  
“He was my best friend in high school.”  
“Well look at that, was that so hard?” letting her go and patting her cheek.   
“So is he, you or anybody else going to cause us trouble?”  
“Please, I won’t tell, I’ll keep my mouth shut, just please let me go.” she begged with tears streaming over her cheek.   
“Oh I see how it’s gonna be, starting to beg. I give you everything and this is how you repay me? I guess I can’t stop you.” he said stepping back from her giving her space enough to leap for the door only to stop when he continued to talk.  
“if you go out there, your ass is done for and I am not losing the best thing that ever happened to me” Stark spat.   
A few seconds later the sound of a piercing scream was heard in the air around the lonely Stark mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

“If you go out there, your ass is done for and I am not losing the best thing that ever happened to me” Stark spat when she was almost at the door making her freeze and giving him time enough to walk up next to her and wrap a hand tight around her upper arm. But smelling the freedom she grabbed the first thing within her reach which was an old vaze and smashed it against him with what she hoped was enough momentum to knock him out. Unfortunately Stark only grunted at her, but she had seen enough self defence video’s to calculate her next move. As fast as she could she smashed her elbow in his stomach and when he stumbled back she aimed her next blow to his chin making him fall back letting go of her arm in the process.  
Still high from the adrenaline she shot out of the door running as fast as she could but in the meantime forgetting about the necklace Stark had placed around her neck years ago. She was soon reminded that it was there as she wasn’t even half way up the long expanse of a driveway when she fell to the ground in pain. The electricity shooting through her body making sure she couldn’t move.  
“Seems like you forgot about this little gadget.” Stark laughs appearing above her bending on one knee.

**********

“Let me go, then maybe he won’t come after you. If he isn’t already on his way” she said in tears once he had dragged her back inside the house and into the basement were he started her punishment, which consisted of getting punched and kicked repeatedly before getting tied down on a chair in the middle of the room.   
“Oh sweetheart Barnes doesn’t scare me.” Stark dramatically said making y/n look confused. How did he knew she knew Bucky too? She only admitted to knowing Steve.  
“Come on you didn’t think I didn’t know? Dear I knew from the first day you were James Barnes girlfriend, that’s one of the reasons you are here. So let him come, took him long enough to find out, he’ll never get through my men.” He explained while wiping her tears just as gunshots were heard above them and she knew, she knew Bucky came for her. He was here to take her home.   
“Well sounds like they’re having a party up there, let’s have one of our own.” He smirked taking her blouse in his hands and ripping it open making her yell out. 

*********

“You’re sure it was y/n you saw” Bucky asked Steve for the fiftieth time since they got in the car on their way to the Stark’s mansion.  
“Yes Buck I’m more than 100% sure, she answered our secret sentence we use when one of us is in trouble. No one knows it but us three so it really is her. Don’t worry we’ll get her back safe.”  
When the car stopped in front of Stark’s gate Bucky gave his orders.   
“Okay listen up everyone!” Bucky yelled to all his men not caring if stark’s men hear him.  
“Show no mercy, kill everyone who stands in your way but leave Stark to me. If you find y/n bring her back to my mansion at once.”   
They all took their guns out and stormed the gate at his sign shooting everyone that ran towards them. Moments later they were inside the mansion fighting the last of Starks men. Bucky had his favourite knife, the one he got from y/n for his 17th birthday, held to the throat of one of starks last men.  
“I’ll give you one last chance to tell me where stark keeps her or I’ll slit your throat.”  
The man was still young but old enough to know what he was doing. He sat on his knees in front of Bucky with tears running down his cheeks, clearly not ready to die. He knew well enough that Bucky wouldn’t let him live even if he told him what he wanted to hear, but maybe he would make it quick so he tells him.  
“The basement, they’re in the basement.” the man stammered.   
“Well look at that, was that so hard?” Bucky said taking out his gun and shooting him through the head making him fall on the floor face first.  
“Let’s get to that basement, I want four men by the basement door incase he runs, two more by the font and back door and the rest of you outside. Steve you’re with me.”

*******

Stark ran his hand over her cheek.   
“Look at you looking all beautiful, I see why Barnes was so in love with you. Your father was right to see him as a threat and had to make sure you two wouldn’t get married.”  
“Oh yeah he’s the one who organized your kidnapping and then sold you to me.” Stark explained when he saw her confused look.   
“He wanted me to marry you my gorgeous woman.”  
“I would rather kill myself than marry you.” y/n spat.  
“That can be arranged sweetheart.” he said while wrapping his hand around her throat. That was the moment the basement door slammed open revealing Steve and Bucky with drawn guns.   
“Well well well look who decided to join the party.”  
“Let her go stark” Bucky ordered.  
“Make me Barnes, she’s mine now, aren’t you sweetheart.” Stark said and licked a stripe along y/n’s jaw.  
“You bastard, I’ll kill you.”   
“You can try boy.” stark laughed.  
Bucky raised his gun and without warning he shot stark right in his kneecap making him fall over and away from y/n.   
“Give me my bat Steve.” he grunted.  
Once he had it in his hand he gets closer to Stark and swings the bat hard against his jaw knocking him out like a light. When he was sure Stark wouldn’t wake up any time soon he turned to y/n untying her as fast as he could.   
“Hey doll, what did he do to you, are you alright?” he spoke softly stroking some hair out of her face making her smile lightly with tears in her eyes.  
“My wolf, I’m alright now you’re here.” wrapping her arms around his neck letting him pull her to her feet and wrap his arms around her.  
“Steve take her home, I need to take care of some unfinished business.”  
when steve nods he transfers her into his arms and watches while steve carries her out of the room and then turns to where stark is slowly waking up.  
“Well now it’s only you, me and my bat. it’s time for you to die.”

*******

On the car ride to Bucky’s home y/n fell asleep with her head on Steve’s shoulder she hadn’t said a single word to him, due to the stress she’d been through Steve thought. He didn’t think much about it, if she didn’t see him still as a friend she wouldn’t be asleep against him. He wanted to believe he knew her well enough. When they were teens he always saw her as his little sister.  
It was already dark when the car arrived at the guarded gate of Bucky’s mansion. Steve carefully picked y/n up in his arms and carried her sleeping form covered by his jacked into the house, up the stairs and into the master bedroom where he gently laid her down on the bed and covered her with her favourite blanket that of course Bucky had kept. She grunted softly in pain, Steve kneeled beside the bed, stroking some hair out of her face and whispered softly to her.  
“You’re safe y/n/n, you’re home.”   
she visibly relaxed and fell into a deeper sleep. Steve gets up and leaves the room leaving the door open so he can hear if she wakes up.   
when he gets into the kitchen with the intent of making some coffee Bucky walked in covered in blood.  
“I see you made that bastard suffer.” Steve said without lifting his focus from the coffee machine.  
“He got what he deserved, he won’t ever be a problem again.”   
Bucky walked behind Steve and grabbed the towel lying next to Steve and wiped the blood off his face and turned to his best friend.  
“How is she doing?” he asked him in a soft voice.  
“She fell asleep in the car. I laid her upstairs in your room. But I think she’ll need time, to give everything a place and to be herself again.”   
“Yeah, Stark really did a number on her both mentally and physically, but she’s home, we finally got her safely back.”  
Bucky just finished talking when they hear a piercing scream coming from upstairs. Bucky dropped the towel and ran as fast as he could taking the stairs two steps at a time.  
Y/n sat straight up in the bed with tears in her eyes but letting out a relieved sigh when she sees Bucky running into the room.  
“Bucky!” she sobs   
“I thought for a minute I was back at Stark’s place.” tears running down her cheeks.  
without thinking Bucky drops by her side and wraps his arms around her pulling her to his chest letting her sob and clamp herself around him.  
“You’re safe doll, it’s over, you’re safe with me.” Bucky sushed her while stroking her back.  
“I missed you so much my wolf.” y/n whispered softly into his chest after some time.  
“I missed you too doll, I really missed you. I’m so glad you’re back safely in my arms.” he says looking down at her with all the love he had reserved for her.  
“I love you doll.”  
“I love you too, James.”  
Bucky leaned down a bit and captured her lips in a soft quick kiss, not wanting to overwhelm her. But the moment his lips leave hers, she slams hers back to his in a deeper and passionate kiss running her tongue over his bottom lip asking for entrance which he gives her immediately, kissing her back hungerly.  
“Doll, as much as I want to keep kissing you, we need to clean you up and take care of your wounds.” Bucky says almost out of breath, which makes y/n giggle.  
“I think you’ll need that too my wolf, you’re covered in blood.” she laughs while stroking some hair out of his face.  
“Don’t worry that’s not my blood but I could use a shower.” he smirked which earned him a smack on his arm from y/n.   
“Sorry, I’ll let you use the bathroom here and I’ll take the one in the guest room.”   
“Nonononono, don’t go Bucky, don’t leave me.” y/n almost screamed in panic with tears in her eyes.  
“Babydoll don’t be scared, you’re safe, I’m only going into the other room so you can have some privacy and shower.” Bucky soothes her taking her in his arms again.  
“Shower with me Bucky, I don’t even know if I can stand up properly. please don’t leave me alone, I’m scared when I’m alone.”  
“You sure doll? we’ve been apart for a long time, I understand if you don’t want me seeing you naked this soon.” he blushed.  
“Oh my wolf, I don’t care how you see me. It’s not like you’ve never seen me naked before. I need you close to me. I need to feel where I belong and that’s close to you.”  
“That’s right doll, you belong in my heart.” he kissed her forehead after he was done talking and stood up.  
“Let’s get you cleaned up baby.”   
Bucky carefully removed the blanket from her legs and carried her to his bathroom, placing her on the closed toilet seat. He turned to the shower stall turning on the tap letting it heat up before turning back to his girl who was already trying to remove Steve’s jacket from her shoulders.  
“Let me help you with that babydoll.”   
Once she was fully undressed he helped her stand up and get into the shower where he sat her down on the built in bench. He made sure the water had the right temperature before aiming the showerhead partly on her so she wouldn’t get cold.  
“How does that feel doll?”  
“Good, it feels really good, thank you.” she said looking up at him with a sad smile. Bucky smiled back at her trying to radiate calmness and safety. He quickly undressed himself and got in the shower stall with her but leaving the door open so she wouldn’t feel like she was being held captive and kneeled next to her.  
“Do you need help or are you gonna try yourself first?”  
Bucky asked reaching for a washcloth and some neutral soap.  
“Can I try first please? But can you check my back, it really hurts.”  
“Of course doll. Anything you want or need.”  
He gave her the soaped up washcloth and she takes it with a smile which makes bucky smile brighter. First she washed her face wincing a little in pain when she goos over the already darkening bruises around the left half of her face. but when she wanted to wash her torso she almost yelled out in pain. Bucky figured she had a few bruised or broken ribs, so he helped her wash the spots that were too painful or where she couldn’t reach. He also washed her hair like he used to do when they were younger, giving her a head massage which used to make her melt into a puddle and completely relax. Not long after he started she lets out an contented sigh.  
“ Never knew how much I missed this but I missed you more.” she said letting her upper body rest against his and wrapping her arms around his waist.  
“ I missed this too doll and if you want I’ll wash your hair like this every time, I’ll make sure you’ll never have to miss this again, I love you y/n.”  
“I love you bucky, please never let me go.” she sobbed against him.  
Bucky stops washing her hair and takes her face in his hands.  
“I’ll never let anything happen to you, I’ll never let you go unless you ask me to. I’ll do everything in my power to keep you safe and trust me doll i’ve got a lot of power now.”  
“I trust you bucky that’s why I knew steve would tell you that he saw me even if I told him I was someone else. I knew he would ask me if I was in danger so I could tell him to save me. I knew you would come for me.”  
She leans up and kisses him deeply, molding their lips together caressing softly over his lips, he kissed her back deeply, he had missed the taste of her mouth and the feeling of her lips against his. He could kiss her forever even if he had to give up everything he had so he could keep kissing her and making her happy. He would do it in a heartbeat, she was his world he would do anything for her if she asked without thinking. Her tongue runs over his bottom lip asking permission to enter which he gladly gives. Opening his lips wide enough for her to slip in, the moment she does he lets out a soft moan. The feeling of his cock starting to harden against her thigh makes her moan in his mouth, but just at that moment Bucky pulled back and took a small step from her still holding her face.  
“Sorry doll, but I think it’s best if we look after your wounds first, after that we can do whatever you want may that be make out like horny teenagers, make love or just watch a movie and cuddle, whatever you want but let me take care of you first babydoll.”  
“Promise?”  
“Yes, I promise. First let me quickly wash myself so I can check those wounds on you and see if I need to call banner.” he said letting go of her face, helping her sit back down on the bench before taking his shower gel. Watching bucky shower was always fascinating, she likes watching him go about simply day to day tasks. It’s the way he moves, he always had an sort of grace over him and seeing him now showed her that in the time they had been apart that he was still the same man, he was still her Bucky, her wolf.  
“You okay doll?”   
Bucky’s voice snapped her out of her day dream and smiled at him.  
“Yeah, everything is fine now that I have you back.”  
Bucky shut down the water and wrapped a towel around her shoulders before kneeling in front of her.  
“You’ve always had me doll. but I know what you mean, I love you y/n y/l/n. Do you want to marry me?”  
“James Barnes, I love you too. yes I still wanna marry you, you are where I belong, I’m home.”


	3. final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT!

Weeks after the day Bucky and Steve saved Y/n her body was still covered in dark bruises. After their shower Bucky called dr. Banner to check her out, his verdict: a concussion and 2 broken ribs. So in those 2 weeks Bucky made sure she didn't need to leave their bed and played nurse, he made sure she took her meds, helped her shower, fed her,... Bucky finally took a break from work and didn't set one foot inside his office, leaving everything for Steve to handle. Steve understood and was more than eager to take over for a while but not before Bucky took the last step for his revenge plan, he had to take care of y/n's father. 

********  
It was early in the morning when Bucky's alarm sounded through the room making him groan out and pull the warm body cuddled against him closer. Not much later the alarm sounded a second time.   
“Buck, turn it off or get up.” y/n muttered from her place against his chest. Bucky groaned again but reached over to the bedside table, shut the alarm off and cuddled back against her. Just when he was about to fall back asleep there was a pounding on the door of their bedroom. Y/n tenses in his arms at the sound, even after a month of being back home there were things that still trigger her, which he completely understands but it never stops breaking his heart.  
“Bucky! Get up, we need to go man, we got work to do!” Steve's voice sounds through the door after he stops pounding it.   
Bucky places soft kisses on the top of her head as he makes no move to get out of bed. “Buck, get up and go to work, i'll be fine.” y/n chuckles   
“But i'm comfy.” he whines   
“c’mon Buck, do it at least so Steve won't start banging on that door again.”  
“Okay honey, I won't take too long.” he says as he gives her a quick but sweet kiss, yells to Steve he'll be out in a few and gets out of bed to get ready. Once he gets out of the bathroom he sees that his girl is fast asleep again so he pulls the covers over her shoulders, places a kiss on her forehead and he's out of the door with Steve heading for y/n’s father’s office.

*****  
It's still early but he knows that the only person that would be there is your father, his employees would normally start to come in about an hour or 2 after him.   
So once they reach his office they don't bother to knock and just walk through the door. shocked y/f/n looks up from the woman who was on her knees in front of him sucking his cock.  
"Well well well, what do we have here? Your wife isn't good enough anymore ?" Bucky chuckled darkly as he walks deeper into the office.   
"What the hell are you doing here? And leave my wife out of this!" Y/f/n growls back making the woman on her knees snap her head up in disgust. "You have a wife?" She asks before standing up and running out of the office.  
"That's one thing taken care of." Bucky says as he sits down on the couch against the wall and makes himself comfortable by laying his feet on the small coffee table. Y/f/n quickly pulls his pants back up and demands again why the two are there.  
"Well can't your future son in law not visit his fiance's father ?"   
"You were my future son in law James. Y/n is dead, there will be no wedding anymore." He says in fake mourn.   
Bucky pulls his phone out of his pocket and starts playing with it as he gets up and walks to the desk.  
"Well that's where you're wrong, there will be a wedding. Y/n is alive, safe and sound where she belongs, home with me." Bucky tells him as he places his phone under his nose, the screen lit up with a picture he took yesterday of him and y/n cuddling on the couch.   
Y/f/n starts to stutter as he picks up the phone to have a closer look.  
"This can't be real,.... ,she's dead. The cops told me she was dead." 

"Oh cut the crap man, you really think I wouldn't find out? That y/n wouldn't find out that her own father had her kidnapped and then sold to Stark all because you didn't want me to marry her? Why? I made your daughter happy, gave her everything she wanted, loved her more than anything. And I still do. My only goal is to treat her like the goddess she is." Bucky growls at him as he walks around the desk and stops behind his chair.   
"You know what? Don't answer that question,I don't want to know. I'm only here for revenge, nobody hurts my girl, not even her own father. I should kill you right now." He whispers in his ear while pointing the gun he took from his holster to his head.  
Y/f/n froze, afraid to even make a sound.   
"But how would I explain that to y/n? No I have something better in mind." Bucky growls and looks to Steve who is still leaning against the wall next to the door.   
"Steve, the paperwork."   
Steve walks to the desk and places a folder in front of them.  
"Let me explain these." Bucky starts as he opens the folder. "These are transfer papers transferring your whole company and possessions to y/n, all it now needs is your signature." Bucky tells him as he holds out a pen to him.  
"Why would I sign these? Y/n never wanted this company, are you really taking everything I have for a silly stupid girl that…." Before he could finish his sentence Bucky had already hit him right in the face with the handle of his gun, splatters of blood from his nose falling all over his shirt.  
"Don't you dare finish that. Y/n changed a lot because of your actions, she gets to decide what she does with this company.Now sign or i'll make the rest of your life even more of a living hell." Bucky spits at him.  
With shaking hands y/f/n picked up the pen and signed the papers.   
"Good, now leave my fiance's office before I change my mind and kill you."   
In silence he got up from the chair and walked to the door but just before he could walk out Bucky threw one last warning at him.  
"Don't you dare come here or near y/n ever again, I won't hesitate to kill you." 

********  
Later that night when Bucky came home he found y/n already in bed watching one of her favourite tv shows.  
“Hey beautiful, how was your day?” Bucky asks her as he walks over to the bed, gives her a sweet kiss in greeting and starts to undress from his black suit and puts on some sweatpants leaving him shirtless. the papers he brought home with him placed onto the nightstand.  
“Hey handsome.” she smiles “It was good, I had a walk in the garden and had lunch with Natasha. bucky I know that Bruce said that I had to rest as much as I can but I’m sick of resting, I need to do something, maybe even find a job. you know I don't want to be a housewife.” y/n rambled making Bucky chuckle  
“ don’t worry doll, I know and I have a solution for your little problem.” he says as he climbs in bed next to her and picks the papers from the nightstand and hands them to her.  
“Steve and I visited your father today.”   
Y/n tenses at the mention of him name.  
“did you kill him?” she asks but already knew the answer  
“No doll, i wanted to but I didn’t. I made him sign these papers for you.” he explains as he points to the papers in her hands.  
“ transfer papers?” she gasped “you’re giving me his company?”  
“well technically he is but yes, everything he owns is now yours doll. you can do with it whatever you want.”  
“so if i wanted to give most of it to someone else that would be okay?”  
“of course doll, it’s yours, you can do with it whatever you want.”  
“well James do you want to take over the company? I'll give you a personal assistant with it.”  
“you sure you want to do that?”  
“yes, I know nothing of running a company”  
“well is it a hot PA?”  
y/n laughed and playfully slapped his chest.   
“It’s me.”  
Bucky snatched the papers out of her hands throwing them to the floor and crawled over her placing soft kisses all over her cheek and neck.  
“even better, the hottest and best PA I could ever wish for.” he said between kisses that grew hotter  
“oh Bucky” Y/n sighed as she threw her head back to give him more access to the sweet spot behind her ear. Bucky latched on to it making her moan out in pleasure, hands start to roam her body till they find their place on her breasts.  
“tell me to stop at any moment doll and I will.”   
“please don’t, don’t stop Bucky” she moans before pulling him from his spot in her neck and kisses him. the kiss starts out sweet and slow but soon she feels his tongue slipping between her lips and the kiss turns into deep and full of hunger. he’s devouring her. y/n’s hands roam all over his broad form trying to feel all of him, she needs to feel him close to her, to reconnect body and soul. her hands stop when she feels the multiple scars that cover his body and suddenly she knows how much she missed in his life. how much he had needed her and she wasn’t there, not even knowing if she was still alive. all those times she had needed him, hoping he was still looking for her. but now she was here back where she belonged, back in his arms.   
Bucky pulled back once Y/n let’s out a soft sob.  
“Doll, i’m so sorry, did I hurt you? what’s wrong?” he asked softly wiping the tears away.   
“I just missed you so much, I wasn’t there when you needed me. how can you still want me.”  
“No doll don’t say that, you were always with me.” he says as he lifts her hand and lays it over his heart.  
“I always carried you in my heart with the hope that I would find you again, you’re it for me, always were and always will be. I would run miles just to see you smile, to keep you safe. don’t you see my love? I love you more than anything, you're my home.” he smiled at her as he dried her tears. “ I love you” he whispered against her lips.  
“I love you too.” she whispered back before he kissed her again with all the love he had for her as his hand slipped down under the shirt y/n was wearing,his shirt, and started to massage the soft skin under her breast making her suck in air between heavy kisses.  
“please Bucky” y/n moaned once he broke the kiss and kissed his way over her jaw down to her neck where he latched back on that special spot behind her ear, knowing very well he would leave a purple bruise.   
“please what doll? tell me what you want.”  
“You, I need you, please Bucky”  
“I got you doll, don’t worry, i’ll take good care of you.” he breathed in her ear as he placed himself between her legs and ran both hands up and down her ribs.  
“let’s take this off okay doll” he more asked then stated but y/n didn’t respond with words, before he could move to take off her shirt she had already pulled it over her head making him chuckle at her eagerness. but as soon as her shirt hits the ground she jumps him like a lioness making him fall back with her on top of him.  
“you’re taking too long my wolf.” she smirks as she pulls his sweats and boxers down. Bucky just smiles back at her and kicks the garments out of their way, leaving him completely naked under her.   
“well now you got me, what are you gonna do with me?” he smirked  
“just wait and see my love.”  
she straddles one of his thick thighs after she removed her panties and lowers herself so her clit touches his skin making him moan out at the feeling of how wet she already is.  
“God, you’re already dripping for me. You gonna fuck yourself on my thigh? Oh my dirty girl, make yourself cum.” he growls as he grabs her hips and starts to move them over him causing shock waves of pleasure to go through her whole body.  
“oh god Bucky!” she moaned at the feeling  
“Yeah doll moan my name. fuck you look so good right now.”  
y/n moaned out again as she ran her palm over his cock that laid hard against his stomach.  
when she reached his tip she wrapped her hand around him and started to stroke him at the same rhythm of her hips.  
“fuck doll that feels good, always so good to me.” he groans out.  
after a few strokes of both her hands and hips she felt him twitch in her hand, he’s close.  
“you’re not cumming like this my love, don’t want this to be over yet.”  
bucky chuckled “me neither doll, me neither.” he said as he lifts her from his thigh leaving a wet spot.  
“I want you to fuck me doll, my cock missed that pussy of yours.” he growled as he makes her straddle his hips and holds his cock at her entrance so she could easily sink down on him, which she did.   
“Fuck, Bucky!” she moans out at the feeling of his cock stretching her out.  
once her hip meets his she stills on top of him.  
“please doll, move, I need you to move.” bucky almost begged  
“I need a minute, i haven’t had sex since the morning of graduation. I feel like a virgin again.” she chuckled  
“I'm so sorry doll, you can have as long as you need.” he says lovingly as he pulls her down by her neck till their chest to chest and kisses her sweetly and full of passion.  
somewhere during their make out session they both fall to their sides with him still buried deep inside her making them both giggle.  
when y/n pulls back to catch her breath she strokes some hair out of his face and softly whispers: “Make love to me James, my wolf.”  
“I always will doll, I love you so much y/n” he said when he slowly pulls out before pushing back in setting a steady pace.  
“god I love you too” she moans as he hits her spot that makes her see stars and soon she begs him to go harder.  
“harder Bucky, fuck me harder.”  
and Bucky complies, how could he ever deny the woman he loved?  
he never would.  
you could call him a sap or a love sick puppy but his doll was his world, his queen and he would do everything to make her the happiest she’s ever been.  
she runs his world.


End file.
